The present invention relates to a shelf support and specifically a bracket of the type used with adjustable shelves in fine furniture such as china cabinets.
2. Description of the Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Adjustable shelves have become increasing popular in recent years utilizing supports or brackets formed from metal, plastics and wood. Brackets used with glass shelves such as in china cabinets and other fine furniture have used rubber or vinyl coated metal and certain plastics to provide a somewhat resilient surface as support for the glass shelf. Purchasers of expensive or fine furniture are somewhat apprehensive to spend thousands of dollars on a particular furniture piece when it utilizes an unattractive plastic or other shelf support which detracts from the overall quality of the piece. It has also been desirable to maintain a shelf with a support which will both carry the shelf when weight is placed thereon and which will prevent "chattering" when the cabinet is moved from one location to another after assembly, as occurs when "hard" shelf supports such as made only of metal or dense plastic.
With the shortcomings and disadvantages known of conventional shelf supports, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a shelf support which is relatively small in size yet capable of supporting a fully loaded shelf.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a shelf support which may be of the L-shaped bracket type (although other shapes may be used) for adjustability and which includes a suction member for gripping and cushioning the shelf.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a bracket with which various types and sizes of suction members can be utilized, depending on the particular characteristics desired.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed explanation is set forth below.